


Got You

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Quite Gen, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I've got no illusions about you, and guess what? I never did.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt:** Sulu/Chekov - I've got no illusions about you, and guess what? I never did. (Ani DiFranco)

Looking back on it, Sulu laughed at all his attempts to woo Pavel. He didn't know why he kept at it for so long, though maybe he suspected it was self-sabotage, to get around the fact that Pavel _was_ young.

But in a way, it must have worked, at least to the point where Pavel flipped it 'round and he was the one being wooed. Which was kind of nice for once. He smiled as he mused about those first few months. He really should have just been himself, and not make such grandiose gestures like he did.

The warm body next to him shifted closer to him. He heard a soft "Mmm, Hikaru..." and his smile turned into a grin. In the end it doesn't really matter how they came to be, as long as they did. He finally got his man.


End file.
